31 Days of Supernatural
by Mizra
Summary: 31 Days of Supernatural drabbles. Multiple points of view. Crack, Angst, Romance, Miracles, Action, Adventure, Mass Hysteria.
1. Deronica

**Prompt:** Deronica**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 4  
**Rating:** K+ for language

"Dude, what are you watching?" Sam asked, coming back inside the motel room. He and Dean were in Montana this week chasing down yet another demon. Fifth straight week on false leads and random points of contact from Castiel. And Sam was tired. But when he walked in through the door, all he saw was his brother... watching Veronica Mars.

"This chick is like Nancy Drew or something. She's kinda badass, really," he said. He was munching on a bag of Hot Fries with his beer. "And she had this great idea about how to solve the case about the busload of dead students."

Sam raised a gigantic eyebrow at him.

"What?" Dean said, mouth hanging open, an Andy Capp hot fry dangling precariously from his lips.

"Whatever, Deronica."


	2. Parcheesi

**Prompt:** Parcheesi**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 4  
**Rating:** K+ for language

Castiel was sitting in the Prophet's home waiting for further instructions. Castiel was content sitting there quietly, but the Prophet suggested they play a game to pass the time.

"What do you wanna play, um, Cas?" Chuck asked, opening the closet door, searching the top ledge until he found his old board games. "I've got Monopoly, Parcheesi and 13 Dead End Drive..." _I know drinking games are out_, Chuck thought, forlornly.

"What is Parcheesi?" inquired the angel.

Chuck glanced at the beaten up board game on his top shelf. "Hell if I know. People had left it in here when I moved in." Chuck grabbed the Monopoly box.

"Do you know how to play it?" asked Castiel, giving that head tilt that either made you afraid or extremely uncomfortable. Sometimes both.

"Er, no. Nobody really does, Cas."

A few moments went by, Chuck staring between the angel sitting at his kitchen table and the bottle of Jack he left on the counter. He sighed.

"How about Monopoly?"


	3. Fruition

**Prompt:** Fruition**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 4  
**Rating:** K+ for language

"So the fruition of all our hard work on this case is a bag of peanuts?" said Dean, angrily throwing the salty and greasy bag down on the fair grounds.

Sam looked at him with an accusatory glare, but his forehead curled up at what his older brother had just said. "Dean, did you just use the word 'fruition' in a sentence?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. What's that got to do with the peanuts? Dude, we _killed_ a _clown_. And the crazy, midgety guy gives us freakin' peanuts?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe that was the _fruit_ of our labors, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude." It didn't escape Sam's notice that Dean grabbed a handful from the bag and began peeling peanuts from shells.


	4. Howdy

**Prompt:** Howdy**  
Prompter:** none_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 4  
**Rating:** K+ for language

4. Howdy

Dean stepped out of his black Chevy and whistled low through his teeth. "Check this out, Sammy," he said, in almost reverent voice.

Sam and Dean had traveled to Mesilla, New Mexico to check out the legendary La Llorona haunting the area.

But this wasn't what made Dean whistle. No, it was the site before him of a real, honest-to-God cowboy-themed bed and breakfast. With the 'Happy Trails" theme corral doors, the barn fencing, gravel driveway and everything. He half-expected to see a tumbleweed blow by.

"Yahtzee!" he exclaimed, opening the side door and grabbing his duffel and another bag.

Sam Winchester, however, was not impressed. "Dean. we're staying here?"

"Yeah, Sammy, and I bet they even say 'Howdy, partner' when you walk in the door."

"Dean, they will not say 'Howdy'."

Dean gave him a hard look. "Dinner's on you if they say 'Howdy'."

The brothers grabbed their stuff and walked inside the building. Everything imaginable was covered in various Western and cowboy paraphernalia.

A middle-aged woman greeted them at the desk, smiling. "Howdy, boys. Welcome to Happy Trails Bed and Breakfast."

Dean leaned over to his brother. "I want an extra large slice of pie if they've got it, man."

* * *

The Happy Trails Bed & Breakfast is a real place. No idea if they really say "Howdy" much down there, but a girl (and Dean) can hope.


	5. Metal

**Prompt:** Metal**  
Prompter:** none_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 5  
**Rating:** K+ for language

5. Metal

It was cool in his hand. He determined that the barrel was shorter than a usual gun, so it must have been a sawed-off shotgun. The handle was worn, but well cared for. The smoothness of the sleek metal of the barrel gave him a slight shudder, but he repressed it. He hadn't been afraid of guns before. Never had, really.

But he knew others were afraid of it. Of the salt rounds in the barrel. Of the iron shells and consecrated bullets the Winchesters used to fend off evil. He had no powers now. And next to The Colt, a sawed-off shotgun was Dean's favorite weapon of choice.

Castiel lowered the gun at eye-level, just as he had seen Dean do countless times before, squeezed the trigger and fired a shot to the Croatoan-infested being attacking Sam.

"This really _is_ useful," he announced, after it was over, with a new found respect for the Winchesters' arsenal.


	6. Coffee

**Prompt:** Coffee**  
Prompter:** none_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 5, coda to 5x21  
**Rating:** T for language, dark themes

6. Coffee

It was too early in the morning to really tell, but Dean thought he saw his brother in his kitchen.

Of course, that was impossible. Sam was... gone. He wasn't coming back. He paid the ultimate sacrifice and wasn't exactly coming bouncing back from a jump like that. It hurt like hell - well, worse than the Pit - to wake up and not see his brother in the next bed over. Or bringing in a cup of dark liquid and half-dozen packets of non-dairy creamer to go with his coffee.

He stepped through Lisa's kitchen – as he had taken to staying at her house since _that day_ a month ago – and started the coffee pot. He hadn't really done anything here since that night, except start the damn coffee every morning.

And even doing that was more than he wanted to do.

No, what he really wanted to do was end it all. Drive off a cliff in his beloved black Chevy or use his Colt M1911 handgun on his forehead. Though, he knew reasonably, that ganking himself would only result in hurting more people.

More people he made promises to.


	7. Fortress of Solitude

**Prompt:** Fortress of Solitude**  
Prompter:** none_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 5, coda to 5x21  
**Rating:** T for language, dark themes

7. Fortress of Solitude

No one would ever think that Batman had his own Fortress of Solitude like Superman. Granted, some would call it The Bat Cave or his underground lair or whatnot, but this was different. Batman had his own place, unbeknownst to Alfred, Robin, or even the ever-sexy Batgirl (that Alicia Silverstone was so hot in _Batman and Robin_, never mind the acting or plot or the movie itself.) Yes, Batman had a place to call his own. A place where a guy could pull off his cape and think. Rest a minute and snag a cheeseburger or two.

For Dean, who loved Batman (Adam West was still a personal favorite, aside from Michael Keaton of course), the Impala was his secret place. It was a home, a silent witness, to everything that had happened in the past thirty-odd years of his life. And he took care of her. He always had.

"Yeah, baby, nothing will keep us apart again," Dean said, stroking the wheel tenderly. He had never been this sweet to a woman before. No, his car, his baby, his lady, was the Chevy Impala.


	8. Substitute

**Prompt:** Substitute**  
Prompter:** none_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 5, coda to 5x21  
**Rating:** T for language, dark themes

8. Substitute

"Why a muscle car, John? Why not that VW van you had talked about?" Mary said, holding her soon-to-be husband close. Well, almost soon-to-be husband. He hadn't proposed yet, but she was sure he would. Maybe tomorrow night!

"Well, I had help from a friend earlier. He suggested that the Impala was a better choice than the van. Very family-oriented car, he said." John's eyes twinkled and he laughed when Mary pulled a face. "Well, I didn't exactly believe him at first, but he talked me into it."

He pulled Mary close and gave her a squeeze. "Besides, think of it as a substitute van. It would still keep its worth later on, you know, a classy car like that."

Mary rolled her eyes, but chuckled. "Who was this guy?"

"Dean Van Halen. Do you know him?"


	9. Fly

**Prompt:** Fly**  
Prompter:** none_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 5, coda to 5x21  
**Rating:** T for language, dark themes

9. Fly

For a split second, Sam felt what it was like to fly.

Standing on the edge of the precipice, the end of the earth, he felt the wind in his longish hair. He felt the dirt falling away at his heels. He smelled the sulfur, the decay of thousands of years right behind him.

Oh God, he heard the screaming.

But for a moment, Sam Winchester felt himself become lighter than air, floating over the earth.

Then nothing.


	10. Velveeta

**Prompt:** Velveeta**  
Prompter:** none_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 3  
**Rating:** T for language, dark themes

10. Velveeta

Sam watched his brother watch a a bowl of processed food microwave at the gas station.

It was the usual fare. A bag of chips here, a pre-cooked sandwich there. Sometimes diner food was on level with the amenities of the local Marathon station.

The microwave _DINGED!_ And Dean carefully removed the hot bowl of steaming chemically-treated cheese constitute and bleached macaroni.

"Really, Dean? Velveeta Shells and Cheese?"

Dean looked mock-hurt. "It's shells and cheese, Sam! The most comforting food there is known to mankind." He then began swirling the macaroni and cheese mixture in the little bowl and started eating. Sam continued to stare at him.

"What? Go grab your SoyJoy bar and Arizona Green Tea and leave me to my Velveeta heaven."

"Why, of all food, would you pick that to be your last dinner before we fight Lilith?"

Dean ate a mouthful of the gooey mess, then pulled the spoon from his mouth. "Because, it's a comfort food and if I have to fight a whore from Hell, I'm going to do it with Velveeta macaroni and cheese in my stomach."

Sam surmised that was Dean's _"so there"_ comeback, and left it that. He had only so many days left with his brother anyway. No use in fighting the last few times they had together.


	11. Towels

**Prompt:** Towels**  
Prompter:** none_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 1  
**Rating:** T for language, dark themes

11. Towels

_Oh, this is too good!_ Dean remarked to himself. He had Sammy, his brother, with him on the hunt to find his dad now and they picked a random, seedy motel to stay in. This little number was called the Hollywood Inn.

Dean had checked them in, leaving Sam to his usual mopey self. The kid was still blaming himself for Jess' death. More than likely, always would. He was such a constant thing. Never gave up. More like their dad than probably Sam realized.

But, for tonight, Dean thought his baby bro could use a little pranking 'R and R'.

While Sam was in the shower, Dean slipped the covers from Sam's bed and sprinkled dry milk on the sheets. The kid would stink for a few days, but be otherwise fine. And it would be HILARIOUS to watch him figure out what the hell happened to his skin.

Later that evening, Dean woke up to the feeling of being wet. Was there a leak in the roof?

It was then Dean realized his hand felt very wet...

'SAM! I'M GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL YOU!"


	12. Root Beer Floats

**Prompt:** Root Beer Floats**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 2  
**Rating:** T for language, dark themes

12. Root Beer Floats

Two young boys sat in a diner booth, their father sitting across from them. It was dinner time and Sam had eaten most of his green beans, with Dean cleaning off his plate of spaghetti. John was about to ask for the check when Sam pointed to the card on the table.

"What's a root beer float, Dad?"

"It's a drink, you idiot," said Dean, rolling his eyes.

"Dean, stop it," John said, then looked at his youngest boy. "A root beer float is a root beer with ice cream in it."

"Oh. Can Dean and me get one, Dad?"

John looked at Sam, then glanced over at Dean, who was paying attention.

"Sure."

He called for the waitress. "Uh, miss, can I get two root beer floats for my sons here?"


	13. Wink Wink Nudge Nudge

**Prompt:** Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge, Puppy Eyes, Puppy Eyes, Pudding**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 5  
**Rating:** T for language, dark themes, and because MrsCasFTW thinks I need to be challenged further...

13. Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge, Puppy Eyes, Puppy Eyes, Pudding

"What are you eating, Dean?" asked Castiel, terribly curious as to the substance his charge was ingesting.

"It's a Snack Pack, Cas," he said, gulping down another spoonful of chocolate. "I haven't had one of these since I was a kid."

The angel looked at the somewhat solid, somewhat liquid 'Snack Pack' rather dubiously. "I don't think that looks very appetizing, as far as food goes."

Dean rolled his eyes and nudged the angel. "Eh, well, I like it. And Sammy used to eat them a lot, too," he announced, pointing his spoon toward his brother in the chair.

Sam huffed. "You gonna share then, at least?" He gave his best puppy eyes expression. It was rather pitiful.

"Hell no! Get your own pudding!" but Dean turned, winked at the angel, and tossed a Snack Pack at his brother.

"Don't say I never did anything for you."


	14. Driving Lessons

**Prompt:** Driving Lesson**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** up through season 5  
**Rating:** T for language, dark themes, and because MrsCasFTW provides me with an endless array of these things.

14. Driving Lesson

"Now, you gotta put it in reverse, but keep your foot on the brake."

"Like this?"

_SLAM!_

"No, dammit Cas! Like this. Put your foot on the brake pedal and slowly put the van in reverse."

Bobby could hear the two morons from his back porch. He just sat there, sipping his PBR, watching Dean try to teach Feathers to drive. It was pretty hysterical, and he was glad he owned a junkyard, too.

No sense in busting up a fine vehicle when you have a screwy angel trying to learn to drive.

Also his idea: loaning an old mini-van to Dean instead of Castiel driving the Impala. Bobby was sure that if Dean had let his guardian angel – or whatever the hell Castiel was – drive the Impala, Dean would need to piece her back together all over again.

"Am I doing this correctly?" called the angel. He was driving in circles around the yard.

Bobby snickered to himself. "Yeah, Feathers, you're doing fine."


	15. Pop Rocks

**Prompt:** Pop Rocks**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** pre-series  
**Rating:** T for language, H for hilarity

15. Pop Rocks

"Can I have some, Dean?" asked a very sad-looking five-year-old Sam. Dean had bought a package of Pop Rocks and a Coke. He wanted to try what that old urban legend said about mixing the two together.

"No way, Sammy," he gruffed. "I worked in Mr. Johanssen's yard a whole day to get this. 'Sides, it's only for big kids like me."

"Please, Dean," giving his best puppy eyes expression. He had been working on it for the past few months. It would take years to perfect it.

Dean rolled his eyes, but handed some of his Coke over. "Don't tell Dad I gave you some, alright? I don't want him blaming me if you blow up."

Sam nodded and tried drinking the pop rocks and Coke. All it did was tickle his nose, to which he crumbled and sneered.

"This is gross!" said Sam and thrust the bottle back at his brother. Dean laughed.

"Told ya it was only for big kids."

Dean was also glad the legend was false and that his baby brother didn't blow up. He would've had a hard time explaining that one to his dad.


	16. Cooking

**Prompt:** Cooking**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** set sometime after 5x21. Maybe a day or two inbetween? IDK.  
**Rating:** Tame as a kitten, cute as a button

16. Cooking

"It doesn't look very appetizing," said Castiel, staring at the pot of boiling water and stick-straight spaghetti noodles. "They look like worms."

"That's because it's not done cooking yet, and they're not worms. Just pasta," Bobby announces, grabbing a can of Ragu and some garlic from the cabinet. He grabs a pan from below the sink and pours the sauce in, adds the garlic. Then a little extra, just for kicks. It never hurts.

"When will this meal be finished?"

"When the spaghetti is cooked-through and easily cut."

Castiel looks over the boiling pot when Bobby's back is turned and grabs a noodle from the pot. He yelps and drops it on the floor.

"You're not supposed to grab the noodles with your hands, ya idjit!" Bobby yells and runs the angel over to the sink to put his hand under cold water.

"I just wanted to see if the noodles were complete," he said, staring at the offending limb like it had burnt itself on purpose.

Bobby rolls his eyes. "There is so much about being human you have no idea about, then, huh?"

Castiel watches the water spill off his fingers, the pain dulling in his hand.

"I believe that is correct."


	17. Strawberry Kiwi

**Prompt:** Strawberry-Kiwi**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** random point in the series, and off day. No spoilers.  
**Rating:** T for language, H for hilarity

17. Strawberry-Kiwi

Dean watches his idiot of a brother sip from a glass bottle.

His beverage is pink. Like Strawberry-Kiwi pink.

"Really, Sammy?" he says, after taking a sip of his own manly sort of drink. A PBR.

Sam takes a swig and gives Dean a look. "What? I like Snapple."

"Dude, could you be any more gay?"

"How is drinking Snapple, gay, Dean?"

Dean thinks for a moment. Ponders this even. How could Snapple be gay?

"Men do not consume pink beverages. Now go, woman, and bring yourself something brown."

Sam leaves Dean with one of his many bitch faces and Dean just laughs.


	18. Pomegranate Green Tea

**Prompt:** Pomegranate Green-Tea Conditioner**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** some season. No spoilers.  
**Rating:** T for language, H for hilarity

18. Pomegranate Green-Tea Conditioner

Packing up. They always were packing up and moving out. Dean always felt this part of the job was the easiest. Getting out of Dodge. Rolling up the red carpet. Whatever the euphemism, it was still the same. Something normal in a life of abnormal.

"You almost done in there?" Dean called out, tucking shirts and jeans into his bag. Sam was taking _forever_ in the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Sam calls.

Dean rolls his eyes and begins packing up Sam's stuff, too. Just as he had when they were just kids. He always did this. _Some things never change_.

He began picking up the t-shirts and grabbed the super-long jeans they ransacked at a outlet. Sam had a hard time finding jeans that fit. They always tended to be too short. His hands stop short when he notices a hot pink bottle tucked under a roll of socks. Organic Pomegranate Green Tea Conditioner.

"Well, isn't that just special?" he says, and, with a nosy thought, pops open the bottle and sniffs. His eyes roll back in his head. "Damn, that smells good," he mutters, closing in his eyes.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

He opens his eyes to see Sam, robed in a towel, staring at him. He's all wet and his hair is plastered to the sides of his face, making him look like the emo kid he acts like.

"I've been looking for my conditioner. Can you hand it over?"

"Oh, what, this?" Dean says, raising the bottle in her air, like a prize. "You really use a mane and tail conditioner like this?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "I have a sensitive scalp, and that's good to soothe it."

"You have a sensitive something, that's for sure. Not sure if it's the scalp or just you in general."

Sam sighs and turns back into the bathroom. "I saw you smelling it. It smells good, doesn't it?"

Dean grits his teeth. "Dammit."


	19. Dirty Dancing

**Prompt:** Dirty Dancing**  
Prompter:** none_  
_**Spoilers:** mid-series, spoilers for S3 (if you haven't seen this already, why are you reading these drabbles?)  
**Rating:** T for language, H for hilarity

19. Dirty Dancing

Sam was bored. Really bored. Dean had told him not to do anything until he got back from Bela's apartment in Queens. _Don't even scratch your nose_, he had said.

Of course, that made him want to scratch his nose like crazy.

He had been good. Really. He stayed in the same chair. But after an twenty minutes, he really wanted something else to do. He counted the patterns on the seventies wallpaper. He wondered where he could get a new pair of sneakers quickly that would fit him. He wondered when the hell Dean would get back…

He stared at the television. He could just turn it on. Watch whatever was on. No changing the channels or anything, just watch. That was safe. Sam reached over out of his chair and flipped the television on. A man was crawling along the floor, of what looked like a dance studio, and singing to a girl with her shirt tied in the front.

"I've seen this before," he said to no one in particular. "It's _Dirty Dancing_. Jess had this back at our apartment…" he went silent.

He continued to watch. He saw the sniveling manager's son try and break up Johnny and Baby. He was just starting the scene where Baby was going up to dance with Johnny at the final dance when Sam heard a pop, the screen fizzled out and smoke issued up from the back of the television set.

"Aw, come on!"


	20. Tonka Truck Warriors

**Prompt:** Tonka Truck Warriors**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** preseries, AU (a convenient idea borrow from the girl who writes wee!chester stuff.)  
**Rating:** T for language, H for hilarity, C for cuteness

**20. Tonka Truck Warriors**

Dean and Sam were playing with their trucks on the den room floor. Dean's new friend, Castiel, was there as well. He sat nearby coloring in a Batman coloring book.

John had to work late, so he left the kids in charge with Becky, the neighborhood babysitter. She was a little rambunctious sometimes, but good with the kids. He gave a few bucks for pizza, and then left the house.

"So, boys, what are we doing tonight?" she asked brightly.

"Pizza!" shouted Dean.

"Build a tent!" shouted Sam.

"Sit here quietly," said Castiel, looking every bit like a glum Eeyore.

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, how about we build a tent and I order a pizza. Then we can sit quietly, while you boys eat?"

A resounding 'yes' was agreed upon. Thirty minutes later, Becky the babysitter handed each child a pizza slice as they sat underneath the canopy of their makeshift tent.

"Cas, you are going be one of the warriors that protects the fort," Dean said, inbetween bites of greasy cheese.

"No way! Cas is the king of the tent city!" said Sam, glaring at his older brother.

"Can I just eat my pizza?" Cas said, and the sound of ruffled feathers was heard.

Becky pointed to the trucks that lay at the boys' feet. "Why can't Cas be a Tonka truck warrior? Trucks are good for warriors."

Cas smiled at Becky and Sam and Dean nodded in approval.

"This is why you're coolest babysitter, Becky!" Dean announced, grabbing another slice of pizza.


	21. Stone Glass Mosaic

**Prompt:** Stone Glass Mosaic**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** 2x13 Houses of the Holy one-shot  
**Rating:** T for language, A for angst

**21. Stone Glass Mosaic**

"Nice place you work in, Padre," Dean said, scanning the walls and windows of the church. Dean realized that all the people that had been 'killing in the name of God' attended this parish, so the best place to start was at the root of it all.

Dean looked over the stained glass windows and saw the usual story-telling he had seen in many churches. Not that he was a regular; he just had been in his fair share as far as the job was concerned. He recognized and knew many of the stories by heart. Moses. David and Goliath. Job. The Nativity. But the ones he found interesting, crazy enough, was the ones where angels were involved.

As far as Dean Winchester was concerned, he had never seen an angel, so therefore, they didn't exist. He only believed in things he could touch, taste, hear and see. None of that abstract crap that Sam forced on him from time to time. Sam believed in angels. Hell, even their mom believed in angels. Told Dean that they were watching over him.

But for some odd reason he could never put his finger on, he was attracted to the stone glass mosaic filled with battles of the archangel Michael. He seemed like a fierce character compared to the pictures of fuzzy white wings, halos and harps. This guy seemed like he could rip your head off and not think a thing about it.

_Wouldn't want to ever meet something like him in a dark alley. Take forever to kill. Bet it would be a real bitch to fight, too._


	22. Dalliance

**Prompt:** Dalliance**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** through 5x18, Point of No Return  
**Rating:** T for language, W for the wibbling that might/will occur.

22. Dalliance

A dalliance is described as a casual relationship or brief sexual encounter.

Such has been said about either Winchester brother, of course. The many encounters over the years. Sam's first girlfriend was in high school, Sarah March. Dean's first conquest was Angie Dickerson. Both men received their 'just rewards' over the years with several girls. For Dean, it was almost a woman in every state. For Sam, a girl for all counts of the fingers on his right hand.

Dean used to bug Sam about how he needed to "get out and get laid" when he got extra cranky on a hunt. That was Dean's answer to relieving stress. Dalliances. flings, with no regrets.

But of course, there was the real loves of their lives. The women they rarely talked about but always remembered. For Sam, it was Jessica. For Dean, it was Lisa. Both men, though never talking about it, had this mindset of the perfect four-squared family unit.

Could it have been achieved? If they had never gone hunting, never grew up in this life that they lived now, would it have happened?

Would Sam had proposed to Jessica in college? Became a lawyer? A husband?

Would Dean, despite the rougher exterior, had the woman of his desires and the family of his own?

No one really could tell them the answer. But they dreamed about it. And in those dreams, they had their wishes. Ones that no monster, no demon nor angel, no heaven and hell apocalypse could take away from them.


	23. Fruitada

**Prompt:** Fruitada**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** sometime in season 2, at a random Applebee's far, far away...  
**Rating:** PG for language, BA for brothers arguing

23. Fruitada

"What the hell is a fruitada?"

Dean and Sam are looking over the menu at an Applebee's restaurant. Normally, this would be a bit higher on their expense list, but, it seemed like a good idea. And Sam said the burgers were great. Dean asked how he knew, Mr. Vegan Academy? Sam replied with his generic, "I lived in California. I got around," speech.

"No idea, Dean," Sam said, looking over salads. "How about this Paradise Chicken Salad?" He pokes a finger at the menu.

Dean looks over. "Dude, it says 'Weight Watchers, 6 Points'. Pick something else."

Sam scowls, and peruses the menu.

"Hey, do you think that waitress will come back? You know the one with the nice–"

"Dean!"

"Hey, I'm only appreciate the aesthetics around me."

Yep, this a night out with the Winchester boys.


	24. Antidisestablishmentarianism

**Prompt:** Antidisestablishmentarianism**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** none.  
**Rating:** PG for language, WTF for defining this long word.

24. Antidisestablishmentarianism

"What the hell is that?"

Sam looked up from his research to see where Dean was pointing to on the screen.

"That's antidisestablishmentarianism."

"English, please."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Actually, it is English. Means to oppose the withdrawal of state support from an established church. For instance, in the Anglican Church in 19th-century England.

Dean took a long look at his brother.

"You're so geeky."


	25. GrecoRoman Wrestling

**Prompt:** Greco-Roman Wrestling**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** pre-series  
**Rating:** G. Pretty tame, even for this show.

25. Greco-Roman Wrestling

Arms and fists flew. Headlocks, body-slams. A lamp gets knocked off the table and into the floor. Two boys, one about eighteen and slightly muscular; the other fourteen and gangly. But both males are rolling over the twice-vacuumed carpet in Robber's Roost Motel, Green River, Utah.

A door clicks and unlocks. The boys, previously wrestling on the motel floor, stop and look to the door. Faster than a hummingbird flies, the pair wrench themselves apart and climb across the furniture to separate places.

But they were caught. He notices the lamp.

"Boys! What have I told you about fighting in motels?" John growls. The gangly one, Sam, huffs and blows his hair from his eyes. The older boy, Dean, rolls his eyes.

"But Dean started it!"

John stares hard at both his sons. Begins to wonder why he didn't just leave either of them with Bobby this week.

_Oh, that's right. I'm not welcome at Singer's anymore._

"Sam, stay here." John turns to Sam, leveling his eyes at him. "And you, stay out of trouble and stop fighting with your brother. Follow me outside."

He turns on his heel, walks into the bedroom. Ruffling and metallic sounds are heard. Abruptly, he leaves again.

Dean looks over at his brother, who's scowling.

"That's for taking the last Pop-Tart, pipsqueek."


	26. IDK

**Prompt:** IDK**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** season 5. Sometime between 5x2 and 5x3.  
**Rating:** PG for language and sorry for the 'textisms'.

26. IDK

A little light livens the screen of Castiel's cell phone. He plucks it from his pocket and stares at the screen. He reads a message.

_IDK_

Confused, because – yet again – the Winchesters have forgotten to clue him in to some sort of cultural reference when using cellular phones. He hates having to use one in the first place. The voice keeps telling him to "load up" on minutes every month. He dislikes how that works. Too inconvenient.

But this, what did Sam call it? _Texting_? Even the word sounds funny coming from his voice. He calls Dean over from his spot at the table in the motel. He's been on a case with Dean for a week now. Sam is no longer being receptive to the idea of hunting. Dean – although hates leaving his brother out of his sight – lets him go. Castiel has no idea where the boy with the demon blood addiction is. Scratch that. Former addiction.

"Dean? What does _IDK_ mean?" he asks, shoving the cell phone under Dean's nose. Dean rolls his eyes and bats the device away.

"It means, 'I don't know, Cas," he says gruffly, and continues to pour through a textbook on ghosts and family curses.

The angel sighs. "Dean, if you do not know the answer, then I should call Bobby."

Dean huffs again. He's getting a little aggravated at having to explain even simple cultural references to him. Why couldn't he have been like the other angels – apparently – and commit to voyeurism?

"No, Cas. Dude, the letters, Eye-Dee-Kay stand for _I Don't Know_. It's shorthand."

"Oh."

A few more minutes pass. Dean is thinking there might be something about this curse thing in town when he hears something. Pecking. The same sound when he tries typing long paragraphs. He looks up and sees Cas typing something into his phone. Texting.

_Guess the nerdy dude with wings learns fast._

"Who are you sexting there?" he laughs, covering his own slight embarrassment at the term.

Castiel is very quiet, then gets up and shows the phone to Dean.

_IDK,my bff Dean?_


	27. Brownies

**Prompt:** Brownies**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** season 1. All about Missouri.  
**Rating:** PG for language. Y for Yummy Brownies made by Missouri!

27. Brownies

Reaching into the oven, Missouri surveys her handiwork before pulling out the hot pan of rich, fudgey brownies. Best in the state. Won two blue ribbons for them. But today, she made them extra tasty. It's for the two little, lonely boys in her front room, currently occupying her couch.

Sure, it's John Winchester's sons. A man she really hated tangling with the first time. But, as John does, he leaves a legacy of broken – but independent – things in his wake. Such as the scruffy Sam and his older "I have issues but act gruff" brother.

Oh, she can see them. See their past, their future. Well, parts anyway. Not everything. She sees how much Sam misses a girl with blonde hair and a happy smile. How Dean wishes for more freedom, more revenge, really. She'd have to keep an eye out on that one.

But both men, no matter if they were thirty-six or six-and-a-half, need their mommas. And those boys lost theirs years ago. They miss her. Boys nearly always do.

So, Missouri does what any mother would do. She scolds them, hugs them, then bakes them brownies.

Mary would be proud of them.


	28. Planes, Trains and Automobiles

**Prompt:** Planes, Trains and Automobiles**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** season 1. During the 'Phantom Traveler' episode.  
**Rating:** PG for language. Y for Yummy Brownies made by Missouri!

28. Planes, Trains and Automobiles

"I'm not getting on any damn airplane, Sam!" Dean yelled, staring sickly at the schedule on the board. They should have boarded their flight already, but Dean was having, well, second-thoughts.

"We have to get on a plane, Dean! To catch this thing, it rides planes. That means we have to ride it, too."

Dean looked glumly. Shuffled his feet and clenched and unclenched his fists.

"But why did it have to be an airplane? Man, why can't we take a train or just drive? Couldn't it have been like a Bullet Train Demon? Or The Highway Demon? You know, like the chick we took out a month. Remember her?"

Dean was rambling. Sam knew, by heart, that when his big brother rambled, he was anxious or afraid. Suddenly Dean closed his eyes, wiped a hand down the front of his face, licked his lips and began humming.

Sam stared at him, cocking an eyebrow high on his forehead.

"What are you humming?"

"_Nothing Else Matters_. It'll calm me down."

Sam rolled his eyes and just said, "Come on."


	29. I Like The South

**Prompt:** I Like The South**  
Prompter:** -none-_  
_**Spoilers:** season 2-ish. Set in the Old South. Think Georgia or Alabama.  
**Rating:** PG for language. D for Dean being, well, Dean

I Like The South

Dean pulled up to the gas station and got out. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat and he needed to fill his baby up. Not to mention his stomach. He swiped the fake credit card (a Mr. Ronald J. Dio) through the machine and set the pump to automatic. With a quick look in the passenger seat one more time, Dean stepped off the curb and walked inside the station.

He strolled through the aisles, grabbing a bag of chips here, a protein bar there. He went to the fridge section and grabbed the green tea Sam liked so much and a cup of coffee for him. It saw the beer near by.

_Still too early for beer... Dammit._

He shrugged his shoulders and headed to the checkout counter. A girl, brunette, popped her gum loudly. She looked bored. But he noticed her shirt... or lack there of. It was summer, so tank tops were fine in a gas station. Apparently ones that left nothing to the imagination.

Maybe... Dean thought, his downstairs brain beginning to think a little more than his upstairs one.

He put on his best grin and schmoozed.

"Hey there," he said, still smiling. Sam would call it his idiot smile, but it charmed the ladies. So that's where it counted. The girl batted her eyes and looked him over. Once. Twice. A third time, it was just gratuitous.

"Hey there." She snapped her gum again. "Ready for me to ring you up?"

Dean leveled his gaze. "I'm ready for anything," he said, his grin half-cocked.

"Oh!" she giggled. _Maybe she's a little too giggly, but whatever._

A few more minutes of bantering back and forth (plus a number to call later), Dean walked out with a free armful of junk food.

When he got back into the car, Sam awoke, rubbing his eyes.

"Sammy, I love the South."


	30. Glitter Hearts

**Prompt:** Glitter Hearts**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** a little after 5x14. Just because.  
**Rating:** PG for language. D for Dean being, well, Dean and Castiel being Castiel.

Glitter Hearts

There it was. The nasty pink thing was sitting in Dean's seat of the Impala when he came back to the door. Sam was browsing the map, doing some research. And Castiel was sitting in the back of the car. He promised he would not 'mojo' himself in and out of the car anymore, as it frightened both Dean and Sam.

But the thing... it was pink. And there was the faint smell of flowers in the vicinity.

"Sam, do you mind telling me what the hell that is?"

Sam looked up from his computer. "It looks like a love note, Dean," he said, his face completely devoid of emotion. He was lying about something.

"Yeah, Einstein, I can see that. But what is it doing in my car?"

"Well, open it up and see."

Dean snatched the pink envelope and noticed as a plethora of glittery hearts fell into his car.

"Oh, man! You know glitter is like the herpes of craft supplies! You can _never_ get rid of it!" Dean shouted, throwing the card onto the dash. Glitter poofed up from its landing.

"Dean, why are you so upset over a love note? It sounds like a reasonable way to convey affection."

Dean turned around and told the angel, in an even voice, that men do not give and receive love notes. Except, of course, he used much more colorful language.

"What if I had given you such a note? Would you have thrown it haphazardly onto your vehicle's dashboard?"

Dean turned pink.

"Aw, Dean! You match the envelope now!"

"OWWW! DAMMIT! STOP HITTING ME!"

When all was settled, Dean was smugly driving down the highway. Castiel was sitting ramrod straight, as per usual. And Sam was sporting quite the shiny black eye.


	31. Injury

**Prompt:** Injury**  
Prompter:** MrsCastielFTW_  
_**Spoilers:** sometime during season 4  
**Rating:** PG for language

Injury

"It's not funny, Sam!"

Dean was sitting on another hotel bed, cradling his neck. 40 Seals had been broken and he and his brother were somewhere in Missouri. Another mission. Another day.

"Well, it's sorta funny, Dean."

"Not it's not, butthead! Pipe dow– ow!"

Sam and Dean both were in Illinois last week when Cas had suddenly disappeared. He came back, alright, after a long talk with his body-double. And his 'superiors' decided he needed a refresher course in the fine art of douchebaggery.

They hadn't really heard from him since. But whatever Dean had done, he woke the next day with a stiff neck and could not turn it one way or the other. His head was, for the time being, stuck in a questioning position. Much like the angel's glance of confusion.

Sam smiled smugly at his brother. "Aw, do you not understand my reference, Dean?" he said, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

If he could just turn his neck – or if it didn't hurt so damn much to just move it – he would have cold-cocked his brother.

But for now, he endured the teasing. "What's a matter, Sam? Not coming up with any less-manly comebacks? Gotta stick with teasing Cas?"

"No, just teasing you."

Dean rolled his eyes. _This would be a long few days._


End file.
